Living Up
by Tingle
Summary: From the ruins of the Southern Air Temple, to the old Ba Sing Se, the son of the Avatar himself, will attempt to find himself, and find his place and meaning in the world.


Yaoshi stared out into the open sky that lay in front of him. He stared each cloud, he one had a different shape, size, or texture than the others, each one different, each one special, each one its own self. He wondered why people couldn't work the same way. Everyone always said he was the spitting image of his father, his skills and all. But that's not what he wanted, he didn't want to have to live up to the greatness that was his father, he knew he couldn't, he didn't want to fail. Over time, he didn't want to be like his father; no matter how great he was, only because he couldn't. He wanted to be his own person, to be someone, to stand out, but none of it was accomplishable anymore. He tried so many times to stand out to his parents from his large family, but he couldn't even accomplish that. His mom was always busy with the young ones, and his father was always out helping the world

He stood, and blasted a current of air up into the air in fury. So much ran through his mind, he was only thirteen, he shouldn't have these problems. He screamed, his fathers had bigger problems at even a younger age. He couldn't even live up to his father's past, he couldn't possibly live up to him now, he was practically a god, people worshiped him as a savior, that means all he would be for the rest of his life would be the son of the mighty hero.

He roared in anger, and a large blast of wind blew out of his mouth, pushing him backwards. He then fell to his knees, the temple floor hit hardly against his knees, but he didn't care. He rested his head in his hands, hiding his shameful face.

"Yaoshi!" A young carefree voice yelled.

He turned and saw his little brother standing happily behind him, his dark skin tone matched his dark hair, and his changing eye color was now a hazy grey shade. "Do you want to play with me now?"

Yaoshi smiled, and stood. He ran over to the young boy and scoped him up, "Sorry Minsheng," He laughed, "Maybe another time."

"Are you cloud watching? Can I cloud watch with you? Please? Can I?"

Yaoshi laughed, looking at the squirming child in his hands, "Not today, we will tomorrow, promise."

"Fine, but I won't forget you promised this time big brother!" Minsheng giggled.

Yaoshi smiled, and lowered his little brother safely to the ground, who was quick to run off laughing and spinning playfully.

He stared back out into the endless blue sky. Cloud watching, as his little brother called it, he never really showed his problems to his little brother, he couldn't, he was so little and carefree, showing him what the world was all about would ruin the calm bubble that children like himself were allowed to hide in.

Yaoshi turned, and stared over what used to be the Southern Air Temple. Now, it was ruins, except for the part him and his family lived in. He couldn't say he didn't like the temple; it was actually a very calm and healthy place to live. He was almost always outside in the fresh air, and was always discovering new passage ways and new corridors.

One day, he remembered running into a room with oceans of statues, each one of a different person, with a different story. He soon realized, each one was an avatar, each one was his dad. These were the people he had to live up to, and these were the people he was ready to fail. Each of them contributed to the world, they gave life, and they gave energy.

He shook his head, forgetting the memory of the avatar room, and began walking back to find his younger brother.

"It's mine!" A boy yelled.

"No way, it's mine!"

Yaoshi stared at the two fighting children. They both had their hands around a large juicy fruit. Yaoshi moved his hand upwards, and a current of air ripped the fruit easily in two pieces, and with seconds the two children scattered off with their piece of the fruit.

Yaoshi continued his walk across the temple; it was peaceful, just like any other day. As his walk nearly concluded, he heard the soothing voice of his mother.

"Whether the baby grows up to be and air bender, water bender, or even if he can't bend, we would love him all the same Minsheng."

Yaoshi moved his head so head could view the scene that was playing out in front of him. His mother held a sleeping baby in her arms, and Minsheng stared curiously at it.

"Why? People who can't bend aren't as strong as we are!" Minsheng said pounding his chest.

"No Minsheng," His mother laughed, "All people are equal, everyone one of them can be as strong as the other, earth bender, air bender, water bender, fire bender, or a no bending, were all equal."

"What about daddy? He can do all four!"

The mother laughed and pulled him in for a tight hug. Yaoshi tried smiled at the sight, but he couldn't. His dad was above everyone is equal, his dad can do anything. He pulled the wooden staff out of the strap on his back, and stepped on the foot bar. A giant set of green wings sprung open near his feet and another larger set near his head. He took three steps then blasted into the air, to try and forget some of his problems.

His mother watched him out of the corner of his eye see her conversation with Minsheng the whole time. Then, she watched as he blasted into the air, she began to worry about him. Then, as he flew through the sky, her husband and the large bison landed next to her quietly, both aware of the sleeping child. Minsheng laughed loudly, screaming as he jumped onto Appa, giving himself a push of air upward, clinging onto the sky bison's head.

"I'm home honey," Aang smiled, as he pulled Katara in for a quick kiss. Minsheng laughed and slid down Appa's head.

"Dad! Dad! Today, Momo gave me this fruit, and it turned my tongue green!"

Aang laughed loudly as his son stuck out his tongue, showing off its green shade. "Wow!" Aang chuckled, "That must have been some fruit!"

"It was it taste really sour and made my face go like this!" Then, Minsheng made a funny face, and Aang laughed happily.

"Yaoshi flew off somewhere, I think something's bothering him, he's been quie lately," Katara worried.

"I'll go find him, Minsheng, go find Gypso and tell him to help mom with diner."

"No honey it's fine, Gypso's been working on his water bending all day, wouldn't want to distract him."

"Yeah and Synia's been watching him all day! I can't even sit still for a meal! That's what Yaoshi told me," Minsheng giggled.

Aang shook his head, a rubbed the black messy hair on his son's head before getting on Appa to find his son.

He moved to the highest tower of the temple, and found his sun staring out into the sunset. Aang walked off Appa and onto the green cone used as the tip point of the tower.

"Hello there," Aang smiled.

"Go away dad," Yaoshi mumbled,

"Talk to me, something's on your mind."

"Nothing's bothering me dad, I'm fine."

"I know!" Aang said, "Maybe you're lonely! There's that big party for Starletta's birthday soon, maybe you could hook up with Ting? I know she would want to!"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm not lonely, I care about some stupid party, I want to hook up with Ting, and I don't need you advice!"

Yaoshi flew off the top of the temple quickly, avoiding and further communication from his father. Aang shook his head and almost felt bad for his son, maybe next time he could chose his words more carefully, because something was wrong.

--

Thanks for reading! More to come soon!

This is being written in the same universe as nyc2dragon's also new fanfiction, which is named: **The Son Of The Avatar And The Fire Princess. **Our stories will only cross few times, but are written using the same world, following different characters. Check it out!


End file.
